Leviathan (Worm)
Leviathan is one of the main villains from in the superhero webserial Worm. He is one of the Endbringers, a race of alien beings whose only goal seems to be to cause as much destruction to humankind as possible, forcing heroes and villains to work together to fight it. History Oslo, Norway Leviathan first appearance happened on June 9th, 1996, after 5 consecutive attacks by Behemoth. Leviathan caught the defending forces off guard. Sydney, Australia Another attack was in January 18th 1998 in Sydney, Australia. Kyushu, Japan Leviathan's sixth attack happened on the night of November 2nd, 1999. Leviathan pummeled the entire country by creating tsunamis that killed 9.5 million civilians, left 3,000,000 evacuees homeless and destroyed the island Kyushu. The destruction caused by the attack reduced Japan to a third world country. Hyderabad, India This attack happened on July 6th, 2001. Newfoundland, Canada Leviathan began an attack on the Canadian island Newfoundland. Despite the heroes's efforts, it once again destroyed the entire island, killing half a million people. Brockton Bay At the end of Buzz 7.12 a program designed to predict Endbringer attacks anticipated his arrival in Brockton Bay. Air raid sirens were activated to alert the public and allow them to evacuate to the local Endbringer shelters. Meanwhile every major Protectorate and Wards group on call began arriving via teleportation along with a few villains. Appearance Leviathan is thirty feet tall with a seemingly disproportionate body and scaly green skin. He has a top-heavy appearance due to his hunched shoulders and the large cords of muscles standing out on his neck, upper torso, and shoulders. The top-heavy appearance is only strengthened by his much thinner forearms and calves, topped off with massive claws and digitigrade feet. At the rear end of his body is a prehensile whip-like tail around 40-50 feet long. Leviathan weighs nearly nine tons. His face lacks any kind of mouth, nose, or ears, with the only features being four cracks containing glowing green orbs that resemble eyes. These eyes are placed asymmetrically, with three on the left side of the face and one on the right. At some point, Leviathan seemingly developed a fifth eye. When walking on two legs he sways his upper body back and forth in sync with the swaying of his arms, using his tail for balance. However he is far more balanced and significantly faster once on four legs, fast enough to run on the surface of the water. Within water he moves faster than any speedster, almost appearing to teleport. He leaves an "afterimage" of water whenever he moves, equivalent to the volume of whatever body part is in motion, perpetually shrouding him in water. Powers and Abilities Leviathan's main power (and by far is his most powerful) is the manipulation of water on a massive scale, able to destroy cities or even submerge entire islands. It is able to generates massive tsunamis, creates extreme amounts of water pressure and movement in unseen places such as underground aquifers or coastlines and even run on water, despite his size. Leviathan physical capabilities are vastly superhuman, being able to climb buildings extremely quickly, or swim at speeds so fast it resembles teleportation. He is also strong enough to easily hold his own against an entire army of parahumans and effortlessly kill many of them with one hit. Leviathan’s body consists of layers that get exponentially tougher the further in they are, it's layers being durable enough to resist nukes and even lodge a blade that cuts by sliding between atoms. Gallery Endbringer_leviathan_worm_by_beru_bera-d7ok6dd.jpg|Fanart of the Leviathan. leviathan worm.jpg|Leviathan summons a storm. Leviathan (1).jpg|Leviathan's face. Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Monsters